One day, maybe-Modern Sasuke Oneshot
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: ' The hours I had left with [y/n] were slowly drawing to a close. Being best friends didn't help the situation either as I began to feel as though I was losing yet another close person.' Read to find out more guys!


Sasuke's POV:

I couldn't stand to think that this was really happening, that she was leaving and I would most probably never get to see her again.

Me and her never got together like I'd dreamt of. None of my wishes for me and [y/n] had come true. Since she couldn't afford to go to university here, she was moving abroad so she could carry on her studies and get all the grades she needed to help fulfill her dream job.

As I walked down the shops to get her some flowers and a card, which I hoped she'd keep for life so she'd remember me in someway, my heart began to sink. The hours I had left with [y/n] were slowly drawing to a close. Being best friends didn't help the situation either as I began to feel as though I was losing yet another close person.

When I walked into the 'Yamanaka Flowers' Flower Shop I saw Ino and Sakura gossiping to each other over the till. 'Ugh! No not Sakura! She's gonna put in a worse mood than I already am, I need to try to sneak out quietly' I thought as I tip-toed on the balls of my feet towards the door.

"Oh my gosh! Its Sasuke!" Sakura yelled aloud as she jumped up and down for a bit, fangirling, before running to me.

"Sasuke, how about me and you tonight? Make it a date?" She said in an excited hopeful voice, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"No, I've got things to do so if you'll-". I was cut off by her pleading me to go on a date with her. "Sakura, look I really need to be getting going since I've got things to do".

She slung her arms round my kneck leaning in towards my ear as she whispered, "Pweetty please, with a Sasuke on top?". I tried to struggle free and explain to her that I couldn't, scratch that, _wouldn't_ go on a date with her.

"Look Sakura, can you-"

"PLEASE SASUKE-"

"Seriously, Sakura can-"

"I love-"

"LOOK JUST STOP!" I shouted my anger finally boiling over as I hastily removed her arms from my neck.

Ino looked at me stunned that I'd just shouted at Sakura, even after all these years I hadn't ever yelled at Sakura for glomping me and just plain annoying me. I looked down at Sakura as tears swelled up in her eyes and she ran to the back of 'Yamanaka Flowers'.

"Your such a baka, Sasuke!" Ino growled before storming off to the back of the shop to check on Sakura. 'Great! This is all I need! An angry Ino and a sad Sakura, you know what I'm gonna forget about the flowers' I thought, while turning and heading out the shop. Once I got outside I looked down at the watch strapped upon my wrist, I only had 12 minutes before [y/n] needed to leave to catch her plane.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath as I began to speed walk in the direction of [y/n]'s _old_ house. I seemed weird that after those 12 minutes, she wouldn't be here anymore and there would be a thick distance between us.

/Le Time Skip~Outside [y/n]'s house/

I arrived with only 5 minutes left to see her, she was standing there with her back to me, her [y/h/c] flowing in the wind. I snuck up behind her, hearing her soft voice as she muttered,

"Damn that Sasuke! Being late on our last day, who does he-"

I wrapped my hands around her small shoulders, she jumped slightly before hastily turning round obviously ready to give who ever it was a piece of her mind. When [y/n] saw it was me who'd scared her, her mouth hung open slightly. I began to winch thinking she was going to punch me but she dropped her stuff and flung her arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." I said smiling down at her while rubbing her silky [y/h/c] hair.

"It's okay..." She said before burying her face into my chest further, as her whole body began to jerk forward and little cries escaped her mouth.

"Please [y/n] don't cry," I said pulling her body closer, if possible. "I love you". I clamped my hand over my mouth, as a crimson blush covered my face.

"W-what?" She said looking up at me, her face also covered in a crimson blush.

"I-I love you" I said avoiding eye contact, it was slightly muffled by my hand which was still covering my mouth but I was sure she heard.

"I love you too, I always have..."

My head whipped round to look down at [y/n], only to find her head only inches away from mine. My eyes were glued to her lips, oh how I wanted them upon mine. I didn't notice that while I'd been staring our lips were inching closer to each others.

I raised my hand to lay upon her cheek as I slowly pulled her lips to lay upon hers, tears ran down my face as I heard the alarm on [y/n]'s watch sound. Once we parted, I helped her gather her things. When that was finished I realised it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye [y/n], I wish we'd gotten together before this so I would've been able to hold you like I'd always dreamt of but now its too late..." I said my voice trembling as my chin bobbled, I'd held myself together for so long, I just needed to hold myself together for a few more seconds.

"Yes, I wished the same but it's now too late," She said her voice sounding croaky because of the amount of crying she'd done while I helped her gather her things. "Thank you Sasuke, goodbye I promise I won't _ever_ ever forget you".

I nodded as [y/n] smiled radiantly, she then turned and began jogging away from me.

I remembered one thing I wanted to say to her so I shouted,

"_One day, maybe_ in the next life!"

I knew she hadn't heard me as she jogged into the distance,

_'One day, defiantly...'_


End file.
